Mass Effect: Paradox
by TBF008
Summary: Mass effect storyline in an AU. Most characters have been replaced with OC aside from some which I saw as vital to plot, such as the Council and Saren. Enjoy and Review!
1. Sheperd

A/N: Hey guys! Welcome to my Fan-Fic, Mass Effect: Paradox. I hope to follow all the games, with a slight twist which would be that I will be using my a large amount of my own characters Aside bad-guys such as Saren, and the minor characters such as the council or Udina. Sheperd is still the main focus but he counts as an OC, right? but we shall till be following the same events. We will indeed visit Noveria, Feros and should we get far enough places such as Illium and Omega. We shall have Romance! We shall have Violence! We shall have Drama! I say thanks to MaxSpectre for looking over this chapter for me. Please enjoy and review!

Chapter 1:

"We want more say in how things are going, and this is our chance!" A voice exclaimed, proud and one would think he was of a well known status. A politician or president of a colony

"So you want me to waste the chance of this perfect opportunity on Sheperd! He could still have psychological problem from Akuze! His family abandoned him, whilst he grew up with gangs and crime. I understand you think highly of him, but isn't there any other N7 out there who can fill this role? He will be representing humanity!" A second voice said, of equal pride except people would recognise the voice of Donnel Udinna

"No, he is the perfect candidate. His history on Earth goes to show that humanity can make a mess into a chance, I was there when he was eighteen and signing up. Compared to what I see in him now? He has come farther then you could imagine" The voice argued, trying to reason with this man of prejudice.

"And Akuze! Justify how we have to admit the one survivor of that mission, a coward in some people's eyes to becoming humanities new beacon?" The second voice tried, but they both knew the outcome of this was going to be in his choice being turned down.

"Coward! On Akuze! He fled from the field knowing something was wrong, only to climb back through a field of dead bodies to get a communication of the planet to tell us what had happened. How many more ambush attacks would have happened if not for him crossing that graveyard? He is already returning to action after that mission. He is a survivor and that's what humanity needs" The first voice said, knowing victory had been grasped away from the corrupt politician.

"Fine, I will make the call. I shall tell them how they shall be receiving Commander Chase Sheperd as our candidate along with his history. If this goes wrong, I promise you shall be the one receiving the blame for this." The second voice said, angry. He left the small office room, not wanting to be near the captain. They now had their spectre candidate, who would be piloting one of the most advanced ships ever built along with a crew built of most of their best Mechanics, Doctors and Soldiers. He didn't have faith in this plan, but he would have to through with it. For humanity

The XO of the ship was known for a colourful service history. He had been part of a troop of fifty marines; all of them had been to report why the colony of akuze had gone dark. His green eyes were soft, and people compared them to lily pads. They normally just meant that for the fact that his eyes were a light green but he compared them for a different reason, gentle and easy on the surface, and when moved the entire lake ripples. His hair was a dark brown, like a chestnut or a coconut. The front often was spiked up a little, anything to help his face look more approachable. The mission on Akuze had left scars.

The sudden ripple of the earth and the only thing he could think of was safety. The large monsters had then started to tear up through the sand and start to devour and kill his friends. He had already been running, and he had reached a hill before tripping and falling into the jungle of Akuze. He had woken up five hours later, a large gash that had probably been leaking crimson blood, but it was now dried and painful. He hadn't realised what it was then but that odd sensation of being unable to open his left eye had stuck with him, horrific now to look back at. He had stumbled through the sand to find what the rest of his squad...

"Sheperd, we ready to go?" a face said on the floor. He took a couple of seconds to shake it off before being bought back to the main deck of the SSV Aquitaine. "Hey, Sheperd" A grasp hand gripped his shoulder as he was pulled out of his dream. The images of akuze faded away into a fog at the back of his head and he was back to reality. The Young energetic face of Natalie was there, with an dark eye-brow raised. "You ok there?"

He breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "Yeah, I'm fine Lieutenant, just got a lot on my mind" Sheperd said, starting to climb out of the elevator. "I thought you were supposed to be up with Sunny, or did his bad mood finally get to you?" Sheperd said, the corners of his mouth tipping into a grin.

"I'm heading their now; I said I would help with the relay jump. He is a bit jumpy about having that spectre aboard. Something about that salarian makes you feel like he knows everything about you, know what I mean?" she asked, the two strolling towards the pilots small den. They passed the ship's doctor, discussing various feeling about their visitor with the serviceman.

"Just whatever you do, don't mention any mistakes he makes. He will go into mental brakedown mode, I mentioned how the power output was slightly higher than expected, turns out it was supposed to happen. He wouldn't stop working for nearly 72 hours strait, the guy almost burned out" Sheperd said, sighing loudly as they approached their destination.

"Flight lieutenant, if you weren't busy I was wondering if you wouldn't mind talking?" a soft voice said behind him, Sunny let out a heavy sigh, as he had been forewarned of this event. He would be questioned and inspected by their new crew mate. All of them felt like he we was putting them under the microscope.

"Yeah sure, just ask away" He said, sighing heavily whilst sorting through the controls, the beautifully complex controls.

They were the only things his mind could easily cope with; other people were not his best skill.

"When you were first accepted, I hear a lot of people spoke about sympathy for you. They say that the reason they let you get those high grades was because of your condition. I know otherwise after watching you pilot...But I wanted to know your take on your psychological stability? If you really where under-pressure, say we were attacked by slavers; would you know what to do? Would you be able to fight them off?" Sallazan said, testing the pilot. He was aware of his skill, and he was certain he could indeed deal with a simple slave run or pirate attack. He was more concerned with should he fail, what would happen to himself? He already had a breakdown when one thing went wrong.

Sunny looked at the alien for a few moments, opening his mouth to answer, not the one that over-confident spectre wanted though. He was there for a purpose. He was trying to cut him open and look at him on a autopsy table. He probably knew all about him being the pilot Akuze, having to watch dead bodies being carried onto the ship, people he had wished dead. The guy knew about him being unable to communicate, he knew he hadn't told anyone what had happened. Sheperd had saved the day, not him. "Look, you don't have any right..." The sentence drifted off as the Commander and the first lieutenant came into the cockpit.

"Still need help with the jump Sunny?" Natalie asked, receiving an angry glare from Sunny and Sallazan.

"I shall Speak to you later, if the job is too much pressure you could consider work as a Frigate tower. I hear they have decent salaries" the alien intruder said, sarcasm dripping from his voice whilst he calmly paced away, going to inspect other imperfections with the turian/human cross ship.

"What was that about?" Natalie asked, taking a seat next to Sunny

"Stuck up Alien frog, Looking into people profile just to bully them when their alone" He spat, his skinny frame was being outlined by the hologram. He got a lot of stick being where he was, with a family from Singapore he kept eastern traits to his form. His dark hair was normally quite messy and he would never wear the standard cap. He walked with his head down and as if in a daze. Not many people exactly trusted the unconfident pilot who always seemed to be in a day-dream. His attitude wasn't great either, most people chose to outright avoid him.

"Cheer up, so you still want the help?" She leaning over to turn on the console that was 90◦ away from the pilot.

"No, you have other things to attend to, last I heard you were going with Shep, Sallazan and the serviceman who like most of the crew hasn't come to see me" Sunny complained, Natalie took a step forward but sunny turned around and stopped her with his look. "Just go get ready"

Natalie tried to protest but couldn't find the effort too and walked away, leaving Sheperd alone with him.

"You do realise she is just trying to be nice, it couldn't hurt to try being more welcoming" He said to the pilot, who let out a heavy sigh and gave an uncaring glance back at him.

"I understand you want me to have more friends but you're the only person who hasn't once turned tail and run. Even then, you ended up as an N7, us being on this mission together was pure chance .I just happen to be one of the best pilots the Alliance have. I remember the streets of earth, it was people like her that would walk on past and try to ignore us and if they failed they would shrivel up their noses at us. How can you talk to these people so easily? " He asked, venom loaded into his words.

"How? They gave me a chance, that's how. We escaped the gangs and the crime by signing up to the military. They gave me the chance to prove myself, they gave you a chance." Sheperd started to walk away, not wanting to be pulled into an argument about something as petty as Sunny's attitude.

"Captain wants to speak to you Sheperd, sounds pretty important to me" A voice rang, sounding bored and uninterested.

"Thanks Sunny" He muttered back, knowing that the spectre on board was going to bring even more trouble than they had bargained for. If Sheperd had known how the flood that was coming would sweep him up he might have agreed with Sunny. Maybe Ignorance would have been bliss.

together; the only time they had been separated was during his time at a biotic facility. Training kids to use their powers and giving them implants. Sheperd had hated it there and after a year of trained he had left. Being able to throw a full grown man with his mind was a feat in his opinion.

"What would you suggest we do instead? This isn't like we have much of a choice. I need the food, the protection. I need a life; I don't want to just survive. I want to be able to have money in my hand, have a bed. You always take the easy option, what is it with you?" Sunny demanded, finally sick of his robin hood attitude. Only steal food, and more so only from those who can afford to lose.

"Look, the alliance wants new recruits. We can join up with the military, you always wanted to pilot right? There must be some way for you to fly for them; I have seen you pilot sky cars. I know you can fly, trust me on this."

"Sunny?" A soft voice called, along with a knocking on some metal. Sunny looked behind him, and saw Natalie. Her golden hair which was supposed to be shorter then it actually was, but the captain didn't seem to stop many people when it came down trivial things like that. Her blue eyes glowed, and on the left side of her face a deep scar, the one that made most people scared of her.

"I thought I said you needed to be ready to go ground-side?" He asked, really not wanting to talk to her. Wanting an excuse to send her away.

"You make it sound like we are going straight into some huge danger, all it is a quick visit. Sallazan wants to go there for some spectre business the council sent us on. I just want to talk


	2. Spectres

"So, this your first tour of duty Serviceman?" Natalie questioned whilst putting on the light armour the she had been able to afford, a modestly priced Onyx range. Her budget couldn't afford anything fancy.

"yes Ma'am. I'm really worried though, I hear stories about what the commander has been through, or that pilot or the spectre we have on board, or even you and I just think will that be me during our mission? Will I be forced to watch you guys get torn apart by something and then survive and feel the guilt eat away at me? Will I end up unarmed and against overwhelming odds? I don't know, you ever feel like this?" The young man asked, frowning. Natalie smiled and gave him a light pat on the arm.

"You will be fine solider, trust me when I say that everyone feels like that on their first time, just keep behind me and Sheperd and you will be fine" She said, reaching for her helmet. "I promise that nothing bad is going to happen. All were doing is a shakedown run. It won't be anything major; if we are luck we won't even be needed." The lieutenant said, looking around the somewhat hollow armoury. The Mako stood proud and un-used in a corner. She hated the things. They were uncomfortable to ride in and hard to drive.

"Hey aren't you a biotic? I mean I heard rumours, but then lots of the people also say that you don't know how to smile and that you once broke someone's back after they commented on your…" He asked, not finding the words for the deep trench in the side of her face. She had to laugh at this, playground gossip on a military ship. The kid couldn't have been older then nineteen. Asking someone with as much infamy as her might have been intimidating.

"Yeah, I'm a biotic. Let's just stick with the idea that it sounds cooler than it actually is." She said, smiling distantly.

"So you're nothing like a Jedi?" The recruit asked, with an astonished look on his face.

"A what?" Natalia snapped back, confused at the word.

"Nothing, just something from an old earth Sci-fi vid, that's all." The guy said, chuckling to himself. Natalia was glad; feeling the tension between them lessen. "So you got any family around the galaxy? No one around the colonies or back on earth?" He said, sitting up a little bit straighter then before.

"Yeah, I got a brother who lives out on Horizon. Nobody else I really keep in contact with, you?" She asked, trying to steer the conversation away from her own family.

"Oh, I got a huge family. I got both my parents on earth and a sister and Nephew on Feros and a fiancée waiting for me on the citadel." He said, smiling which Natalia presumed was at fond memories he had spent with them.

"Marriage at your age? You sure the military is your thing?" She asked, more surprised at the fact that he was ready to join the military whilst he had people waiting for him at home.

"Yeah, always wanted to be a soldier, my granddad served in the first contact war and died in combat. I always saw myself as entering the family business. Righting wrongs in the galaxy. Always thought it was pretty cool" He explained, his smile growing.

"Trust me when I say it isn't always as glamorous as that. Just remember what I said, kay? Me, the Commander and most of the crew were picked for specific reasons that we have had more experience than most."

"I know that, I'm afraid of anything major happening. I just want to make a difference that's all. Sorry for being ignorant ma'am. Lots of people are afraid of you" He managed to look at the floor after that.

"Don't worry about it, next time you want someone to be afraid of go speak to sunny. He will love the company" She said shaking her head at the stubborn pilot's attitude. "I think we got about half an hour to kill, feel like testing out some of that weaponry?" She asked, and to her surprise the serviceman's face light up.

"You're applying me for what?" Sheperd said, aggression raking his body. Demanding to know why this had all happened behind his back.

"We are going to be on a variety of mission's together commander. This is just the first of many. It was me who recommended you for our ranks. Your action to Akuze was a rare talent, which not many people have the strength to do, or the courage. You were an idle spectre; I was surprised someone else hadn't already recommended you." Sallazan said, having a secret smile to himself.

"The spectres are a great opportunity, and the alliances have been pushing for this. We want a bigger role in shaping galactic society. This could be our chance." Captain Harley said, strong to emphasize the point that he believed the commander was missing. His hair was grey, too early then it should have been. His form was large and muscular and his eyes were tinged red, from operation and cloning. He had seen more than Sheperd could ever know about, or dreamed to know about.

"Why was this all kept secret, Captain, I understand the need to keep it secret from the rest of the crew but I am the candidate!" Sheperd said, angry at the situation. The salarian watched with something similar to amusement.

"I am sure you will make an inte-"His voice was cut off by a loud sound coming from the comm.

"Captain, I think you might want to see this. Emergency transmission from Eden Prime." Sunny's voice said, and a video started to play on a large screen at the back of the room.

Immediately the room was overpowered by the sound of gunfire and screaming. A picture showed up of three marines, firing against something, whilst the entire planet burned. A man wearing phoenix armour approached the camera, forcing it to the ground, before more bullets were fired from his pistol. Behind him, one of the men took a blast to the chest from some sort of energy weapon. A gruesome sight was left of the man's torso as he fell backwards.

"Fall back, we need to find a defnsibile position." The phoenix marine said, more bullets fired from his pistol and the second marine took a mass of energy shots to the chest before slumping to the ground. "Damn it" A voice grunted and then….silence

Then the transmission cut out, and like that it was over. Sallazan had the same face as before, he hadn't exactly been surprised. As if he had been expecting this to happen. Harley was curious, like he had seen something that Sheperd had missed.

"Sunny, take this back about forty clicks" Harley said, and the video went backwards and froze, it was the scene right before the phoenix solider had forced the camera down. A huge battleship unlike any design Sheperd has seen before was there, surrounded with clouds and lightning. "Take us in, fast and quiet" Harley said, turning around and heading towards the pilot cockpit. Sallazan shook his head and followed after Harley leaving Sheperd a few minutes to himself.

"Commander what's going on?" Natalie started, quickly noticing the distress between the three figures that had appeared from the elevator. Serviceman Ferrwin stood in the distance, messing around with an avenger, adding on a scope of some sort.

"Lieutenant Diamonds, you better be ready to get into action. Something has attacked Eden Prime. Something big. Were going in guns blazing" Sheperd said glumly, making a line straight for his armour and katana. This day just got a lot harder.


End file.
